Superstitious
by parttimeficwriter
Summary: "I didn't have you down as the superstitious type, Ros," Ruth chuckled and then abruptly changed it into a cough as Ros' glare resurfaced and became even frostier.   Very fluffy, slightly daft, H/R fic.


***Totally random fluff alert***

**I was watching the Royal Wedding coverage and thinking about Harry and Ruth, as you do, when this idea popped in to my head. **

**This is dedicated to Lady J who specifically requested a fluffy fic from me. **

* * *

><p>Ruth arrived at Thames House forty five minutes after the initial red-flash alarm had sounded on her phone. Harassed, after a tube journey from hell, she made her way to the pods only to find her pathway blocked by a rather irate looking Ros.<p>

"What do you think you're doing?" asked the blonde Spook, coldly.

"Arriving at work?" Ruth replied, shortly, trying, and failing, to find a way past her colleague in to the pods.

Ros merely raised an eyebrow at Ruth as she attempted to shimmy past her for the third time; the look that accompanied the eyebrow raise was enough to get Ruth to stop moving.

"Harry's in there," Ros stated, as if that should explain everything. Unfortunately for Ruth it only resulted in more confusion.

"Well, yes, I'd imagine he is considering he works here too."

"I thought you were supposed to be intelligent," Ros muttered, archly, much to Ruth's indignation.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"It means, Ruth, that it's the night before your wedding and the bridegroom is currently less than twenty feet away strutting around the Grid."

"Oh," she responded, sheepishly, having momentarily forgotten about the wedding due to the urgency with which she had responded to the red-flash.

"Exactly. So unless you want to be condemned to a lifetime of bad luck, you'd better wait here."

"I didn't have you down as the superstitious type, Ros," Ruth chuckled and then abruptly changed it into a cough as Ros' glare resurfaced and became even frostier.

"Don't move," she growled and then swept into the pods leaving Ruth loitering in the corridor.

Ten minutes, and several bouts of embarrassed smiling at passing colleagues, later Ruth was finally rescued as a smiling Jo came through the pods to collect her. "The coasts clear," she grinned, "it took a bit of sorting but Harry's safely in his office with the blinds closed."

"What kind of sorting?" Ruth asked, warily, as she followed Jo on to the Grid.

"Oh Harry was a bit, um, reluctant at first saying it was superstitious nonsense but Ros soon set him straight and frog-marched, I mean escorted, him to his office."

"I bet he loved that," Ruth said, sarcastically.

"About as much as he enjoyed it when she confiscated his whisky and locked him inside," Jo said, laughing, "he's only just stopped shouting."

Unable to stop herself Ruth laughed at her fiancé's expense and risked a glance at his office.

"Don't you have work to be doing?" asked a passing Ros, pointedly, causing Ruth to flush as she scuttled off to the safety of her desk.

-XXX-

They had all worked hard over the last couple of hours to establish new leads on the whereabouts of their missing three terror suspects and no-one was surprised when Adam returned from the field and announced that there would be a team briefing.

Ten minutes later the team assembled in the meeting room, minus Harry who was still locked in his office but joined them via a conference call.

"Right, there had better be good news because I am growing distinctly weary of placating the Home Secretary," growled Harry, authoritatively.

There was a moment of pensive silence which suddenly erupted in to badly stifled laughter as Zaf stuck his tongue out at Harry. "Do you all want to be fired, because it can be arranged?" asked Harry in response, irritated at being unable to see what was happening, and Ruth could just picture the pout he would be wearing.

"Sorry, Harry," she piped up, sticking her own tongue out at Zaf when he rolled his eyes at her and mumbled that she was a teacher's pet. "There is some good news, actually," she pressed the remote and the screen at the far end of the room came to life. It showed a picture of a man and a woman embracing on a park bench. "This is our main suspect's girlfriend. I've done a bit of digging and have linked her to two possible addresses. The info is a bit sketchy so I haven't been able to narrow it down any further than that. As you can see the two addresses are in totally different areas of London so I think it's important to apply logic and work out which of the two is a better possibility before we waste time checking both."

"Agreed," said Adam, instantly, "can you show us each one individually?"

"Yes," Ruth answered, and then pressed the remote again, "this is the first-"

"Stop! Just stop right there," ordered Harry, "this is no good. I haven't got a bloody clue what's going on. Ros, you'd better come and unlock this door before I post you to Iran and then pick the lock myself."

Ros rolled her eyes, not looking the least bit intimidated at all. "There's no need for dramatics, Harry."

"She's on her way," Adam shouted, leaning across the table and switching the speakerphone off before Harry could retaliate further. "We'd better find another way."

-XXX-

It had taken some effort and a fair amount of ingenuity, mainly from Malcolm, but eventually the briefing room was rearranged into a more suitable arrangement. Essentially a large white board had been hastily erected on top of the table at the far end of it and wedged into place with several heavy MI-5 manuals giving the meeting room a sort of his and hers feel to it.

Ruth smiled as she took her place on one side of the screen, grateful for the effort her colleagues were going to for her. She looked around to check how much she could still see only to realise a flaw in the plan. "I can still see the door," she told them, sheepishly.

"Ah yes, um, we did think of that," Malcolm said, colouring slightly, "Zaf came up with a solution," he muttered and pointed to where Zaf stood grinning and swinging a blindfold back and forth.

"Oh," she whispered, suddenly nervous.

Not giving her time to protest Zaf advanced upon her and secured the blindfold around her head. "She's ready," Zaf hollered, holding on to Ruth's shoulders to prevent her from reaching up and taking it off, "don't worry Ruth, you're not the only one wearing a blindfold."

-XXX-

Several hours later, after the crisis had been averted, Ruth sat at her desk talking to Jo.

"This wasn't quite how I expected to spend the night before my wedding," Ruth sighed, wearily.

"At least it kept you occupied though," her young friend consoled her.

"Yes," Ruth agreed, smiling once more.

"And it could have been much worse, Ruth," announced Zaf, cheekily, as and Adam suddenly appeared in front of her desk next to Jo, "you could have had to give up your wedding night instead!"

Before she could make any kind of response, a very familiar voice came from behind her three colleagues. "The hell she would." The trio turned quickly and shuffled close together effectively creating a human wall so that Harry and Ruth were still unable to see one another. "Osama Bin Laden himself could come and take over Thames House tomorrow and I still wouldn't answer the red-flash. Nothing is going to spoil Ruth's day."

"_Our_ day," Ruth piped up from behind the barrier and Harry didn't need to see her to know that she was smiling happily.

"Our day," he concurred, giving in to the smile he could feel forming, "Speaking of which, I think it's time you went home, Miss Evershed. I'll _see_ you in the morning."

He turned and walked away, heading for his office, whistling happily to himself all the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Told you it was random :-p <strong>

**Please review.**


End file.
